tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - Sweden, Version 1.3, Round 1
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: unknown Changes this round New pictures The factories sawmill and forest has been given new pictures. Diagrams on the "Trends" pages There are now diagrams on the "Trends" pages. However, it is still only gold members who have diagrams displayed. Summary of the number of buildings This summary can be seen on the dropdown menu created when you move your cursor over your member name on the top left of the browser. Editing building names You can now edit the names of your own factories, shops and offices. Female avatars When registering, you can now choose whether you are male of female. Male players are given male avatars while female players are given female avatars. Salary account A new account reserved for the payment of salaries has been created. Net worth losses caused by spent savings are rounded upwards When spending your savings, the net worth loss you cause is always rounded upwards. Left menu restructured The links that allow you to build factories, shops and offices are now located under the "Factories", "Shops" and "Offices" overview pages. Wider forum posts The width of forum posts is now 500 pixels instead of 400. The FAQ This is a new database over frequently asked questions and their answers. The FAQ list is administrated by the TO police. Fixed forum bugs There has used to be some bugs with using the forums, mainly when using the letters å, ä and ö as well as when posting URLs. These have been fixed. No blank posts There is a new controller in the forums that does not allow empty headlines and empty posts when posting or commenting on a thread. Anti-spam An anti-spam filter makes it impossible to spam the forums and the personal message function. You can no longer send the same message several times after each other. Submit member number and company number You can now submit member and company numbers directly on the member page and the company page. Editing secretary name You can now edit the name of your secretary. Summary of "My objects" On the "My objects" page, you will now see the sum of all your goods on the market and their value. Number of sold units on the "In and out" page The number of units sold on the market is now displayed on the "In and out" page. Payment of loans on the "In and out" page Payment of loans is now displayed on the "In and out" page. Friends list A friends list has been added with the possibility of changing your friends' forum post text colours. Only gold members receive the benefit of this addition. Briefcase The possibility of creating, editing and saving permanent texts that can be kept independently of Tycoon Online versions and rounds. Construction times The time (number of construction points) that it takes to construct a building now varies from building to building. The time depends on what type of building it is and how many zones it occupies. Designing your avatar You may now design your own avatar. This applies to gold members only. Overview of all cities A new page that displays a table over all cities in Tycoon Online has been created. Reserved warehouse space You can now store goods in a reserved part of the warehouse where factories and shops leave goods alone. Overview of awards received A new "Awards" page has been created, displaying all awards received during the round. Trashing goods You can now trash goods by moving them to your trashcan from the "Warehouse" page. Clickable bonus goods You can now click the bonus number found when clicking a type of goods in your warehouse. By doing this, you select a number of units equal to the number of market bonus units you have earned. Awards increase share rate Your share rate will now receive a 10% boost ever time you receive an award. "Cancel" link A new "Cancel" link has been added to the order list, which allows you to click company names when buying shares without the order being cancelled. Diagram on the "Changes" page The diagram on the "Changes" page will now only display for gold members. Age of forum posts You can now choose how old forum posts can become before they are no longer displayed on your forum list. The options are 7, 14, 21, 28 and 70 days. Bankrupt companies On your member profile, companies you have run bankrupt are now displayed during the rest of the remaining round. Staff You can have staff in factories, shops and offices. Building several buildings at once You can now build several buildings at once. Production specialisation bonus When registering your company, you now get to choose a field of specialisation yielding a 10% production bonus. Displaying your e-mail You can now toggle whether you want to display your e-mail address on your member profile on the "Settings" page. Max 10 shares You can now own a maximum of 10 shares in each company. This is to prevent cheating. Market bonus when purchasing goods To encourage more market trading, there is now a market purchase bonus. This bonus refunds 20% of money spent on goods on the market that is used in factories. New script against double accounts A new script has been created to more easily be able to delete double accounts. Live clock The clock up right on the browser is now updated automatically. If you prefer the old clock that only updates when you refresh a page, you can toggle it back on the "Settings" page. Updates introduced after the launch of version 1.3 Login metre There is now a login metre below your left hand menu that displays time left before your login session expires. Today's TO player Every night at 00:00, a Today's TO player is randomly chosen from the players who logged in during the previous day. Other players may then choose to donate money to Today's TO player. Records A page showing different Tycoon Online records has been created. This page is updated at 23:50 every day. Share development Company profiles now display a table over the development of the company's shares during the round. Gold members will even have a diagram illustrating the changes to share rate. Searching the forums On the "Search" page, you can now search for either members and companies or forum posts. Latest forum posts status On the main page, active forum threads are now displayed in bold lettering. This applies only to gold members. Indication of new comments When opening a forum post, the date of new posts is displayed in bold lettering. This applies only to gold members. Additions to the "For sale" page The "For sale" page now displays "Going out", "My warehouse" and "My orders". Number of shares On the "Shares" page, under "My company", there is now a summary of the number of shares you own and their total value. Staff points You can now choose to display your staff's points on your employee roster. Red text on the "Orders" page Orders that have been processed without going through are now displayed in red text. Fusions The first version of fusions is launched. Green colour on the latest logged in time Members and companies currently logged in have their latest log in time displayed in green. Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. There are no overall totals for this round. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category:Game history